


We Should Be

by earthtowaves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Volleyball AU, youre welcome ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtowaves/pseuds/earthtowaves
Summary: Nicole Haught, the newest hotshot addition to the Purgatory Blue Devils volleyball team as well as their new captain, shows up to the first captain's practice to find an eager team and a girl who just can't pull her eyes away from Nicole. Multi-chapter fic. Title from IMUR's newest song





	We Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> @earthtowaves on twitter to keep up! enjoy :)

"You can do this, Waverly Earp. You can so do this. You just gotta get out there, get in the car, drive there, walk in the gym.... oh god and then what?” Waverly’s previously confident voice filtered out as the terrified face in the mirror stared back at her. The first captain’s practice for volleyball started in half an hour. Ten minutes to drive there, twenty minutes to... sit in the parking lot and stress out? 

Waverly’s preseason worries were interrupted by the sound of shattered glass from a floor below. Running to her door, her eyes are drawn down the stairs to see her sister sitting on the floor at the bottom, surrounded by glinting shards of the cookie jar, cross-legged and happy as can be. 

“Wynonna! You have to drive me to the school like right now and this is what you do!” With a huff, Waverly jumped down the steps and grabbed a dustpan, stepping right through the shattered glass in her new socks as she began to clean.  
“Babygirl, your feet! We just bought those for this season too!”  
“Whose fault is this again, and do I see you rushing to clean it yourself?” Waverly deadpanned, refusing to look at Wynonna as she continued.  
With a significantly quieter Wynonna on the floor beside her, still shoving down the cookies she salvaged, Waverly finished the job in a few minutes. 

“Okay, let me trash these socks and then can we please get on our way? I don’t want to be late for the first summer practice, I want the captains to like me.” Waverly spun on her heel to go search out a new pair of socks, her blue tank and tight grey shorts disappearing up the stairs again. Wynonna remarked with a grin, “How could any captain not like you with you lookin like that? We could be an hour late and they won’t even notice!”

“Nonna please! I am not trying to get with anyone on my team, I can’t cause trouble. I’m just excited to play,” Waverly rolled her eyes as she descended the staircase.  
“Excited? The pep talk I heard didn’t sound too excited to me,” Wynonna added, finally heaving herself from the floor to begin searching for the keys. When Waverly didn’t supply an answer, Wynonna stopped in her tracks to eye her.

“Just drive me already! We’re gonna be late!” 

Ten minutes later, with ten to go before practice began, the lavender tree hanging from the truck’s rearview mirror was spinning erratically.  
“Waves! I know you’re anxious but jeez you’re getting that flower smell all over the place again. I don’t even know why I let you put that in my truck.” Wynonna laid a hand over Waverly’s, stopping her from fidgeting with the tree.  
Slowly releasing it, Waverly sighed. “Sorry, Nonna,” she mumbled, “Just nervous.”  
Rubbing her sister’s hand, Wynonna’s voice dropped to a more sincere tone. “Waverly Earp, genius of the school, athlete of the year... nervous? They’ll fall at your feet the second you walk into the gym. Just act like you own it, I’m your sister, you can do this.”

“But there’s two new girls, and Doc already made them captains! How good do you have to be to be made captain before you’ve even played on a team, and only in your junior year! I’m going to look like a failure in front of them.” Waverly groaned, throwing her hands in the air and laying her head on the dash. “I just don’t like to look like I’m terrible at what I do.”  
“Waves, you're their age, you’ve played this game for years. You aren’t terrible, and who even knows who these hot shit captains are. They could be flukes. Just do what you do best, okay? Five minutes to go, I think you should head in. See if they need help, make some friends.” With a pat on the back that was more of a shove from the passenger seat than it was pure support, Waverly stumbled out into the parking lot. Reaching back up to grab her bag, she gave Wynonna one last look, big watering eyes and a pout to match.

“Don’t make me pity my own sister! Get in there before I make a scene to get the captains out here.” With a tiny princess wave and the most sarcastic smile she could pull, Wynonna backed out and was gone. As the last flash of blue from the truck bed disappeared down the hill, Waverly turned slowly towards the school. 

“Okay Waverly,” she whispered as she trudged towards the gym doors, “you play this, you love this, you’re gonna be an upperclassman, you have to be a role model. You can do this.” Three deep breaths later, as she pushed open the doors with a blinding smile, two things stopped her in her tracks. The first was her best friend Rosita, jumping from the bleachers to attack Waverly, and the second was the far too short glimpse she got of a red ponytail swaying behind a girl taller than anyone else on the team who was walking out of the gym.

_________________________________________________

“WAVES! You’re always early, so I thought you weren’t coming!” Rosita bounced back from hugging Waverly, dragging her back towards the spot she had claimed on the bleachers.  
“Come on, get ready. Warmup starts soon. Where were you? And what are you looking at over there?”  
“Sorry, sorry, nothing. Wynonna went wild on the cookie jar, and I had to be responsible. Have you heard anything about these new captains?” Waverly inquired as she slid on her volleyball sneakers, only to yell in frustration seconds later. “SHIT! I forgot to put my kneepads on before my shoes.” Rosita laughed as she threw Waverly’s kneepads at her, taunting, “Amateur. And nah, I haven’t, guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

“Okay, hi everyone! Let’s meet in the middle of the gym for a sec before warmups,” came a bubbly but commanding voice from the opposite side of the gym. Waverly and Rosita’s heads both snapped to the side, trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice. Even with nearly two dozen girls swarming towards the center, Waverly saw it again- a swinging red ponytail, straight but for a slight curl at the end, standing far taller than everyone else.  
“Rose. Rosie. Rosita. Holy shit. Who’s that?” Waverly’s eyes wouldn’t leave the girl who was clearly in command of the crowd of players in the center.  
“Calm down lesbian, it’s the new captain. I heard her friend call her Nicky, and then also heard her friend beg for forgiveness, so I couldn’t tell you what her real name is if I tried.” Grabbing Waverly’s arm, Rosita tried to tug her towards the group, but Waverly might as well have been frozen. Her shoes squeaked on the floor as Rosita gave one last effort before grunting and dropping her arm.

“That’s Nicole Haught. The Nicole Haught, the Dragons club team’s best outside hitter with like, 500 kills under her belt or something,” Waverly stated with wide eyes. “And she’s... here? Our captain?” Waverly turned to sit back on the bench. “Shit,” she whispered as she sat right on top of her bag. “I cannot be here right now.”  
“Waves, you’re crushing the extra snacks I know you packed for me. Definitely vegan, but I’ll take them. Later. Let’s get over there before they start,” Rosita pleaded as she tugged on Waverly’s arm yet again. Mouth hanging slightly open and eyes focused dead on Nicole, Waverly’s feet moved her along with Rosita while her mind raced. Nicole Haught, six foot tall goddess in her own gym. As they got closer, Waverly slid behind Rosita and her hot pink tank top, hoping to avoid the spotlight. 

“Hi again! So, I’m Nicole Haught, and this right here,” the redhead elbowed the dirty blonde beside her, “is Eliza Shapiro. Doc was kind enough to elect us as your captains this season, and we can’t wait to get started. For all of you who are new, yes, we call our coach Doc. He’s... interesting but you’ll love him. As for me, I’ve played club volleyball for four years as part of the Dragons. Now, I’m here in Purgatory and I can’t wait to work with you all as a team.” Pairing her introduction with a dashing smile, Nicole made eye contact with every player in front of her. She was ready for this. If ready meant wildly unprepared, still reeling from her sudden move, and unsure of if the girls before her would even accept her into their town, she was extremely ready.  
  
“I’m Eliza,” spoke the blonde once the murmuring after Nicole’s introduction had quieted. “I played with Nicole these past two years at Dragons after a few years of rec leagues, and we are both pumped to start working with you all.” She was quieter, less outspoken than Nicole, but her voice still commanded attention. Doc chose the right girls.  
“Awesome!” Nicole clapped and looked at the girls again, “so let’s all grab our phones so I can make sure you all have mine and Eliza’s numbers if you need anything at all.” As Nicole turned back to talk to Eliza, the group of girls dispersed, and Waverly was the first to escape. 

“Dude. No way. No way,” Waverly repeated, frantically opening her bag and searching for her phone, “We’re playing with Nicole Haught? As our captain? I’ve heard of Eliza too, but...” She trailed off as she found and unlocked her phone, heading to Instagram.  
“You’re weird. I do not keep up with club volleyball from like five towns over. Also, tone down the lesbian a bit. Your eyes never left Nicole’s face, I don’t even think you blinked. You’re gonna see that girl in your dreams for sure,” Rosita laughed as she peered over Waverly’s shoulder. “Already insta stalking are we? She’s about to give you her number anyway, no need.”  
“Rosita! Be quiet, I just wanted to make sure she’s who I thought she was. And that number is for volleyball only, she’s the captain for christ’s sake.” Waverly rolled her eyes as she tucked her phone away into the side of her spandex as she walked towards Nicole again, choosing to ignore Rosita’s giggle from behind her when she saw Waverly pull her the front of her blue tank down ever so slightly.  
  
“Okay lesbian,” Rosita mumbled, picking up into a jog to catch back up to Waverly. “20 bucks you have some wildly important volleyball question to text her by tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've published so leave feedback if you so wish! I'm not sure where this will take me but I really wanted a volleyball au and we're all gay for sports girls so here it is. The next chapter will feature more of Nicole's view and I promise for the sake of my lesbianism I'll update regularly, my twitter is @earthtowaves if you want to keep up with everything! Thank you sm for reading


End file.
